I Will Follow Him
by Sasu-Shinigami
Summary: My first song fic based on I Will Follow Him by Sister Act. Sasuke always follow Itachi.... And Itachi always give different reply to Sasuke about the follow thingy. Ah..suck at summary. Contain shonen ai and some fluffy thingy.. Chara maybe a bit OOC


Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto

Warning : Shonen ai, some OOCnes XD

Note ; This is my first song fic. The song is "I Will Follow HIm" by Sister Act. An old song..I know... I heard it on my father's radio and I got this idea XD... This is kinda Sasuke's side..... Review and flames are acceptable XD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I Will Follow Him__  
__Follow Him wherever He may go,__  
__And near Him, I always will be__  
__For nothing can keep me away,__  
__He is my destiny_

Itachi looked at his younger brother. "Why you are here, Sasuke?"

"Tee-hee." Sasuke said as he grinned.

Itachi sighed and kept walking but he knew that Sasuke followed him. "This is not the 'Follow The Leader' game, Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted. "Please..... you just come back from the mission. I want to play with you."

Itachi couldn't help but smile. "OK, then."

Sasuke smiled again. "YAY!"

_I will follow Him,__  
__Ever since He touched my heart I knew,__  
__There isn't an ocean too deep,__  
__A mountain so high it can keep,__  
__Keep me away, away from His love_

Sasuke always follows Itachi since he could walked. Mikoto thought it's so cute and she would took photo if she saw Sasuke did that. Mikoto always smiled when she remembered the day when Itachi went to the mission and Sasuke knew that for the 1st time....

"Huwaa! Nii-chan!" Sasuke cried.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. Your brother just went to a mission."

"Mission?"

Mikoto smiled as she patted Sasuke. "You will get it when you go to the academy."

"But nii-chan didn't say good bye?"

"Because you are really fast asleep, dear. And he left 10 minutes ago."

Heard that, Sasuke ran outside and tried to catch up with Itachi.

"NII-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME! YOU DON'T SAY GOODBYE TO ME!"

He kept running and running and finally saw Itachi.

"Nii-chan!" he said as he hugged Itachi.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"Following you, nii-chan!"

Itachi just smiled when heard that.

_I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,__  
__And where He goes,__  
__I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow.__  
__he'll always be my true love, my true love, my true love__  
__from now until forever, forever, forever_

It was dinnertime and it was the first day Sasuke went to the academy.

"Nii-chan! I love you!' Sasuke suddenly blurted.

Fugaku choked his tea, Mikoto's spoon fell down, and Itachi's jaw was wide open.

"Nii-chan?"

"W..where do you learn that word, Sasuke?"

"Academy. The girls kept talking about that. Is that a bad word?"

"Oh. No no no! It's not a bad word...It's just..surprising."

And the dinnertime became really awkward after that.

_I will follow Him,__  
__Follow Him wherever He may go,__  
__There isn't an ocean too deep,__  
__A mountain so high it can keep,__  
__Keep me away, away from His love..._

"Tee-hee."

Itachi just smiled. "You can't tell me where are you when you are playing Hide and Seek, Sasuke."

"I'm not! You have to guess me where am I from a hundreds of these trees!"

"Nah, that's easy, Sasuke. Cause I have find you." Iyachi said as he taooed Sasuke's shoulder from behind.

"H..how do you know?"

"Your voice."

Sasuke pouted.

"I guess, I can't keep away from you, Sasuke. You always on my back and I always could find you."

"Nah, that's not fair! I never be the leader."

Itachi just laughed.

_We will follow Him,__  
__Follow Him wherever He may go,__  
__There isn't an ocean too deep,__  
__A mountain so high it can keep,__  
__Keep us away, away from His love..._

"Err, Sasuke?"

"I'm following you again, nii-chan."

"Not that. Why they follow me too?" Itachi said as he pointed to the girls that followed them.

Sasuke looked at them. "That was girls from my class, nii-chan."

"Wat are they doing here?"

"SASUKE! KYAA! HE LOOKED AT US!"

'OK... I guess I already knew the answer." Itachi said as he saw Sasuke tilted his head.

_I love Him__  
__(Oh yes I love Him)__  
__I'll follow__  
__(I'm gonna follow)__  
__True love__  
__(He'll always be my true, true love)__  
__Forever__  
__(Now until forever)__  
__I love Him, I love Him, I love Him,sAnd where He goes,__  
__I'll follow, I'll follow, I'll follow,__  
__He'll always be my true love,__  
__My true love, my true love,__  
__From now until forever,__  
__Forever, forever..._

Sasuke looked at Itachi's dead body....

He then told by Tobi the truth...

And now he regretted everything.

He will always remember the day when he kept following Itachi. Even though Itachi sometimes find out that it was annoyed him. He always love his brother. Forever and ever....

_There isn't an ocean too deep,__  
__A mountain so high it can keep,__  
__Keep me away, away from His love_

Since that day, Sasuke always dream abut he and Itachi played he following game again and then Itachi will say something at the end," I guess I can't keep away from you, Sasuke."


End file.
